LIPGLOSS real one
by zhendherhiea13
Summary: A perfect day again to practice, Sakuno Ryuzaki quietly watches her long time boyfriend, Ryoma Echizen plays tennis…”Ryoma-kun…” the only word uttered by Sakuno and slightly smiling day dreaming ..


_**LIPGLOSS**_

-um… this is my first time writing in fanfiction… please be kind to me..please review!

+… PRINCE OF TENNIS is way too cool for me to handle!

… Ryoma and Sakuno is 15 years old now

……………………………………………………………………………………………

A perfect day again to practice, Sakuno Ryuzaki quietly watches her long time boyfriend, Ryoma Echizen plays tennis…"Ryoma-kun…" the only word uttered by Sakuno and slightly smiling(day dreaming)..

"SAKUNO!!!!" Tomoka said… then Ryoma gazed at them.

"Ah!! Tomoka!! You… surprised me." Sakuno said, "Eheheheheheheh…. You're such a peeping tom Sakuno-chan…" Tomoka said teasingly.

"What did I do?" Sakuno confusedly said. "Bleh!! You're acting innocent again!! Your looking at Ryoma-sama like there is no tomorrow!!" Tomaka said…

"Ei…" a tennis racket was point to them "you two are being noisy, you're distracting me…" Ryoma said because he heard everything! And he said 'you're distracting me' for Momo senpai, teased him…..

"So…sorry Ryoma-kun" Sakuno was so embarrassed for what have happen.

"Hn.." Ryoma said.. When he turns back, he smirked. "Ryoma-sama!! I'm so sorry for being sooooooo NOISY!!!!" Tomoka said... Ryoma stopped.

"You're being one right now." Ryoma said. Sakuno giggled… Tomoka pout.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

MEANWHILE:

"Hey!! Ochibi! Did you notice?" Momo asked. "What?" while Ryoma was drinking ponta.

"Sakuno is getting hotter and sexier every year…" Ryoma burst out the ponta….

"WHAT?!" Ryoma said blushing.. "pffttt.... HAHHAHAAHH, you're so easy to read!!!!" Momo laughs so loud!

"What are you talking about?!" Ryoma said guilty… "So you've noticed?" Momo held his chin…."YOU'RE A PERVERT RYOMA…. **BULLSEYE**!!...

The atmosphere was so heavy... "I'm going… now" Ryoma said.

"OOOh! No offense Ryoma!!Hahahahahah!! You're such a kid!" Momo said.

"Why…" Ryoma was so pissed… "Are you not?"…then Ryoma left.

"I went overboard.." Momo said.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ryoma met Sakuno at the gate… actually their dating for 1 and half a year. Ryoma grabbed Sakuno's hands. While their walking… they stopped at a place where they were the only one there (a street maybe? Because in my Philippine language it is called _eskinita_) Ryoma leaned Sakuno at the wall. Ryoma leaned his forehead to Sakuno's forehead, and put his arms around his waist. "I love you…" Ryoma afterwards kissed his neck… "Ryoma…. I... Love you too," Ryoma went down to her cleavage…

"Ryoma-kun…… Stop..." "But I really missed you". "Mou.. Ryoma-kun"….

Then he kissed her lips……..

"Wait… you changed your lip gloss?" Ryoma asked…

"Ah... yeah, I changed it to strawberry…" Sakuno said…

"Good… I was so bored with your tootiefrutie. " Ryoma continued kissing Sakuno's lips… He stopped afterwards to take some air…

"Know what… I can't help it…. Momo-senpai was right…" Ryoma said.

"What is that?" Sakuno asked. "That you're getting hotter and sexier…" Ryoma said…

caressing her breast, opening her blouse, removing her bra…. Then his finger went down to Sakuno's skirt….Into her underwear… removing it…. Sakuno snapped... "Ryoma!" Ryoma stopped…

"Don't" Sakuno said. "Why… don't you like it? Was I not gentle enough?" Ryoma said teasingly.

"Ryoma!" Sakuno pout… "oh… sorry" Ryoma said..

"I like your new lip gloss… I loved you more… next time; find an orange flavor for me to taste…" Ryoma pecked a kiss again. "ok?" then Sakuno nodded…

"Ryoma-kun is a pervert…" Sakuno said.

"But I'm only like this when with you…" he kissed her again… after 10 minutes they exit the _eskinita _or street, showing Sakuno's lips swollen.

"Thank you Lip gloss…" Sakuno murmured

"Hnn? " Ryoma asked curiously. "Nothing… I love you…"

"Yeah, I know…" they kissed again. Sakuno can't see Ryoma's smirk behind her lips.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

ooooENDoooo

HOPED you LIKED it!!!

Please REVIEW!!! Some of the grammar is wrong! Sorry!


End file.
